If you were mine
by xLuna7x
Summary: Sebastian finally gives the order for Grell to stay away. But what happens when he actually does?  Warning: Major OOCness! This is based off of a lovely drawing by Claudiacat on DeviantART!


"Sebas-chaaan! Why don't you give me my long awaited kiss!" Gloved fingers intertwined with one another as the male leaned forward, red eyes piercing through him but with a soft 'umph' his face was pressing against the ground. Red hair sprawled out along the soil, Grell moved slowly to push himself up before looking up at his love interest and whining. "Oh come on, Sebas-chan! Just a little kiss!" As he stood and dusted himself off, a small flinch ran through him as he looked to the side when his emerald eyes met Sebastian's cold glare. Though he was looking away, Grell could hear the soft chime of the bell that instinctively made his gloved hands ball into fists. It was the bell that meant the brat, Ciel, needed his butler. "Ah. If you will excuse me." The tall, pale man turned away from the long, red haired feminine male and started to the mansion. Opening his mouth, Grell lifted his hand as if he were going to reach out and grab Sebastian but he froze and an odd expression pulled itself onto his face. There was a feeling twisting inside of him that made it feel as if he couldn't breath and the frown on his lips deepened. It was already too late to grab the other man for he was long gone. Letting his emerald eyes land on the hand that had been raised, Grell scuffed before dropping the arm to his side and turning away.

"I only wanted a little kiss, Sebas-chan." There was a pout on his face as the tight feeling inside of him vanished. It was a strange sensation that he didn't know a death god could feel. It wasn't something that he planned to focus and waste his energy thinking about so with the feeling inside of him now gone, he turned and took his leave for the moment. Of course he would be back to demand the usual requests from the demon that he was so hooked upon making his own. When he returned, the sun was no longer at the top of the sky but it was burying itself away as it set and lit the sky on fire. The usual mood had been restored within Grell and as he trotted to the garden, he looked around for anyone. Upon seeing no one, he proceeded and swiftly entered the mansion only to be face to face with the very male he was searching for. Of course he could instantly sense the malice that seeped out of the demon as those narrowed crimson eyes pierced through him. "Aah. .eh heh Sebas-chaan, I just wanted to say hello." The excuse was stupid but he watched the taller man closely and then he realized exactly how close he was.

Their faces were only so far apart and Grell could feel the warmth pulsing under the skin of his cheeks as he flushed. "Eeh. .Sebas-chan. ..you're too close." The words were low and soft as a smile formed on his lips and his glasses slid down his nose. Everything about Sebastian pulled the red haired male in. The dangerous allure that he gave off, the kind side that he only seemed to show to Ciel but Grell had spotted it, and the look in his eyes. Yes, those eyes were what pulled Grell in so deep. The sharpness, the seriousness, and the exhilerating feeling that they gave Grell each time he looked into them. The thoughts he lost himself in were soon ended as he shook his head, long hair swaying from side to side, and his green eyes opening a bit wide to stare at Sebastian, who had now backed up. "If I were to give you what you ask for, would you not return?" Suddenly that same tightness was back, and there was no shaking it this time.

Grell's mouth hung slightly open as he tried to process the words within his mind and make sense of them. '_Would you not return?'_ Those few words seemed to crush the very world that was around Grell as he realized that Sebastian was determined to get rid of him. "The young master finds you troublesome, so I have been ordered to make sure that you don't show your face here again." Suddenly the tightness swirled and turned into fury. Of course it was all that damn brat's fault. After all, Sebastian would do anything for that boy, even if it weren't for the stupid contract that they held between each other. The odd frown that had been on Grell's lips soon flipped and he had his smile back but it was not the same. His insides were tight and the amount of air he took into his lung, no matter how large, didn't seem to be enough but he managed to speak. "Why of course, Sebas-chan!" More than anything in those moments he tried his hardest to be happy. Finally, _**finally**_ he was getting what he had longed for.

It was only a second before the long hair's male's head was tilted up by Sebastian's hand that rested under his chin. Those eyes that Grell always lost himself in were the same. Unwavering, serious, and devoted to the boy that had everything Grell wanted. "Are you ready?" The words were heard but he did not answer as he lost himself in thoughts. Ciel, the brat, was always always **always** getting Sebastian into dangerous situations. He was always forcing him to do unnecessary things and he was always forcing him to protect his weak self. It would be so much better if Grell and Sebastian were together. Yes, that was how it _should_ be. The red haired male let it run through his mind, how well he would treat the demon. Anything he asked for, Grell would try his hardest to get. Though it was tough to picture it happening from Sebastian side, Grell did not care. Just knowing that he would be able to stay by the demon's side was enough.

So **no.** This was not what he wanted. What he wanted was to be next to be Sebastian, and for Sebastian to want him there. The green eyed man did not wish for the dark haired man to just throw him aside. It was the last thing he wanted. Returning to reality, the question hit his ears once more since Sebastian had cocked an eyebrow at the expressions Grell was going through while he thought. "No, Sebas-chan! I don't want this! I want to stay by your side! I want you to be mine!" The tone he used and the frown on his lips seemed to startle the demon for a few moments, for his eyes grew wide and then calmed a moment later. "Once I do this, you will not be able to return here." They were the only words that were spoken before lips crashed together. Sebastian's narrowed eyes watched Grell's wide ones as his body trembled before the hands that had been on Sebastian's chest shoved him back.

Those hands did not move as Grell hung his head, his long red hair covering his face from the demon in front of him. "He doesn't love you like I do, Sebas-chan. No one will ever love you as much as I do. This is what you want, right, Sebas-chan?" Lifting his head to look into those alluring crimson eyes, Grell's own emerald ones were glistening from an overwhelming wetness within them. "Fine." The hands that had been gripping so desperately onto the man were gone as he took a step back before turning. "This is goodbye, Sebastian." Ah, it had been a long time since he said his name normally. The feeling punched a hole inside of him and he opened the door before walking out and closing it behind him, not a word coming out of Sebastian as Grell soon moved forward and vanished into the darkness that had enveloped the area.

Sebastian made his way up to Ciel to let him know that the deed was done but to be warned that he was sure the red haired death god would be back. Of course, this time, he was wrong. Days went by and there was not a single sign of the shinigami, which actually caused some strange amount of worry to fill Sebastian. Knowing the idiot that Grell was, the demon was sure that the male probably got himself into some mix up and William had to come in and handle things. Though he absolutely hated to admit it, things were more lively when Grell showed up. Without him, it was quite and the only things that really took place were small requests from the Young Master. There had not been many problems within the area, so the Queen had not been requesting their assistance recently. Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his mind, Sebastian continued to water the flowers that were in full bloom around him.

Of course he knew that he was not supposed to show his face around the mansion, but Grell could not help himself. For the most part he had been doing well sneaking around, his eyes on the butler that was now watering flowers. The sun illuminated Sebastian's figure and a wide smile formed on Grell's lips as he flushed and instantly began to fawn over the man like he used to. Inhaling deeply, he moved forward slowly and awkwardly, not wanting to disturb the man but as crimson eyes met emerald, Grell felt his breathing hitch. Instantly looking away, he began to figet, trying to come up with an excuse. "Eh. .ahh. ..you see. .Sebas-chan. .I was just going for a walk. ." A tremble ran up his spine when he raised his head only to be face to face with the demon, who seemed to be _**examining**_ him. Finally letting crimson meet emerald again, Sebastian's narrowed eyes softened.

"I didn't take you seriously enough. You were actually going to stay away, weren't you?" Grell slightly jumped at the tone of the words and the look in Sebastian's eyes that made the red haired males insides tight. "Why wouldn't I, Sebas-chan? You told me too." A rush of heat flooded within him as Sebastian's lips collided with his own, and instantly Grell's hands were on the chest of the demon, clutching onto him as he lost himself in the kiss. When the warmth of the dark haired male's lips was gone, Grell just stared at him, unable to speak. "It's more lively when you're around. So don't be stupid and stay gone as long as you did." The demon had turned away and began to water the flowers again until he found himself on the ground, Grell holding tightly onto him. "Sebas-chaaan!" The demon grunted, wondering if the decision he made was right but for the moment he didn't care. Placing a hand on Grell's back and sitting up, a smirk formed itself on Sebastian's lips.

"Don't get carried away." His voice was low but held little to no seriousness within it as Grell smiled and pulled back to stare into the eyes he loved so much. The glasses were low on his nose and there was a dark flush on his cheeks but his smile didn't faulter. "Sebas-chan you want me, right!" He questioned, determined to hear the real answer from the demon male. Pushing Grell off of him, he got up and wiped himself off. As Grell got up as well, the small chime of the bell could be hear and instantly his green eyes were wide and on Sebastian. "Ah, Young Master is calling. " Placing the watering can down, Sebastian turned and paused for a moment as Grell went to reach for him but stopped. "Don't go anywhere." With those words, Sebastian parted and Grell stood, his hand raised and ready to grab the demon as he walked away; a wide smile playing on the shinigami's lips as he looked after his love.


End file.
